


Broken Rules

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mina being vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: A requested fic using the lines "I broke my rules for you." and "I think I might be falling in love with you."Also on my Tumblr, chaoticlesbiab.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Broken Rules

You sink into the mediocre mattress and immediately feel a tug on your waist, pulling you closer. Smiling, you meet Wilhemina's eyes.

The two of you had been seeing each other in secret for some time now. At first, your relationship was platonic, but after weeks of growing lust and desperation, it turned into something sexual. Almost every night you would sneak into Venable's room after lights out. Although you could talk to her for hours, you rarely talked about your personal feelings. Venable made it clear from the beginning of your "relationship" that it would be a strictly friends with benefits situation. You were nothing more than a warm body to burrow into at a cold point in time. 

Over time, though, you saw a shift in Wilhemina. She became distant. Some nights she would tell you to leave after having sex; some nights she wouldn't invite you to her room at all. This was the first evening in weeks that you had the opportunity to ask her what was bothering her. 

You caress her cheek gently, taking notice of her furrowed eyebrows. Her mind looks like it's a thousand miles away. "Wilhemina?"

She hums in response, breaking out of her trance. 

"What's wrong?" The question seems to throw her off guard.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?" Her words are low, almost nervous, and she retracts her arm from around your waist.

Frowning, you lean up onto your elbow, "Well you've been distant these past few weeks, and you always seem so deep in thought."

She scoffs at the analysis. She knows that you're right, but being the prideful woman she is, she didn't want to admit it, "I think you're imagining things, Miss Y/N-"

"Come on, Mina. Just talk to me." You cut her off, growing aggravated at her beating around the bush. You never took the stone-cold Ms. Venable as shy, so why is she acting like she’s afraid to speak her mind?

She sighs, sitting up into a comfortable position. Meeting her deep molasses colored eyes, you can see them soften. "I broke my rules for you."

"What?" You furrow your eyebrows.

She puts a hand up to silence you before continuing, "You're well aware of the fact that I'm a fairly strict woman. Yet, somehow, you managed to make me break all of my own rules." She smiles softly, "I thought that maybe if I limited my time with you it would clear my head, but truthfully, it's only made me think of you more."

Your cheeks are hot as you blush. Never in a million years did you expect those words to be coming out of Wilhemina's mouth. "Mina, I-I don't know what to say." You stutter, at a loss for words.

"You don't need to say anything, Y/N!" She shifts her gaze from yours, "I just need you to know that I think I might be falling in love with you."

Your breath hitches in your throat and your heart feels like it's going to beat out of your chest. 

"And I know that this goes against our original agreement, so if you're uncomfortable with it, we can stop! We probably should stop as this is entirely inappropriate for me to be saying. I must run this outpost, and-"

You crash your lips into hers, cutting off her ramblings. She tenses before swiftly moving one hand to grab a fist full of your soft locks. Her other hand grips at your hip possessively. The kiss deepens, and Wilhemina quickly gains dominance, trying to redeem her unexpected vulnerability only moments ago. Her tongue swirls around yours desperately, her teeth grazing your bottom lip.

You moan breathily into the kiss, but grab her cheeks and pull away before it escalates any further. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too."

Her hand moves from your hair to lightly grasp at your throat, "Do you mean that?"

Nodding, "With all of my heart, Mina." 

She rolls her eyes playfully at the sweet statement and gently flips you over. Straddling you, she smirks wickedly, "Then that means that you're mine. Now I need to show you what that really feels like."


End file.
